Hot beverage
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: 4 times Sheldon offered her a hot beverage to make Amy feel better and 1 time it didn't work. Based on the Young Sheldon scene, where Sheldon of the future says that Amy told him to throw hot beverage in his face.


They had been hugging for several minutes when Sheldon began to feel his arm numb. He tried to move a little to see if that lessens his discomfort but only made it worse because of what made a face.

-Are you all right?- Amy asked when she saw that he had a strange expression on his face.

-My arm hurts a little- he replied, still hugging her, but she immediately released him and straightened.

-I'm sorry- she apologized while Sheldon was massaging his arm with his other hand- How long have you been in pain?

-Couple of minutes.

-And why didn't you tell me anything?

-I was cheering you up and it was just fair that you decided the duration of our hug- He shrugged- Did it work? Do you feel better?

-Yes, Sheldon. Thank you.

-You still hear something depressed- he said, looking at her carefully.

-it ... It will pass.

-I'm your guest for what you should offer me a beverage, but since you're sad, it's up to me to prepare you a hot beverage to comfort you.

-That sounds nice- she said, smiling slightly.

-Very good- he stood up-You stay here while I prepare the beverage.

When Sheldon left Amy's apartment, she seemed more lively and he was happy to see that offering a hot beverage to Amy served to make her feel better.

.

-Just because I love you doesn't mean that girls are allowed in my room- Amy who was already about to lie on his bed looked at him bewildered as Sheldon signaled her to leave the room. She left the room and walked into the hallway- The sofa will be a good place.

\- Can I ... lie in your place or ... it isn't that allowed? - Amy asked with difficulty. She was very excited that Sheldon admitted that he loved her but it had hurt a little that he would not even allow her to lie on his bed.

-Well I was thinking ... -Sheldon looked at the white sofa and Amy frowned- it's a good idea to lie in my place- he finished saying when he saw the expression on Amy's face.

-That's what I thought- Amy leaned back with her head in Sheldon's spot and her feet where Bernadette usually sat.

-What do you think you are doing? -Sheldon asked in a scolding way- You can't put your shoes on the couch! -Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

-Then help me take them off.

-Fine-he agreed after a few seconds. He sat on the armrest and began to untie her high heels. Amy raised her head a little to look at Sheldon who seemed to be struggling to take off her high heels.

-Do you need help? -she ask something.

-I'm a Homo Novus, woman. I can do this-he answered without looking at her. A few seconds later he was finally able to remove both of his high heels and leave them next to the sofa. Now I need a pillow so you can raise your feet.

-Why don't you sit down and I can put my legs on yours?- Amy suggested innocently.

-The panic attack drove you crazy? - He look at the door -What happens if any of our friends come in and see us?

-I'm sure it would be a big scandal-she said sarcastically.

-Yes it is- Amy rolled her eyes- But I can prepare you a hot beverage. Surely that will help you feel better.

-I guess- without saying anything else Sheldon went to the kitchen to start preparing the beverage for his girlfriend.

-Here you go- he said a few minutes later when he handed her a cup of tea.

-Thanks- she straightened on the sofa and take the cup. Sheldon watched her silently as she drank.

-Do you still have any symptoms of your panic attack?

-I think that happened.

-In that case you should lie down for a while, just to be sure- she nodded. She set the cup on the table in front of her and lay back down.

-Sheldon- Amy called him when he was already going to the sink to wash the cup so he turned around- Thanks for the drink. I love you- he just nodded as he smiled slightly.

.

Sheldon knocked on the door three times.

-Come in-said Amy from their room.

-I brought you a hot drink to help you feel better- Sheldon said as he handed her the cup.

-This will not help me to to control the anger-commented Amy but still grab the cup.

-Of course not-he added- You have to drink it first- his girlfriend rolled her eyes annoyed-I don't understand, Amy ...

-Of course you don't understand- she interrupted but Sheldon ignored her.

-A hot beverage has helped you in the past to make you feel better. What has changed?

-I'm not in the mood to explain everything- she complained.

-Please- Sheldon said and Amy could tell he seemed worried.

-Well-Amy left the cup on the table that was next to the bed with a sigh- The hot beverage helps me when I'm sad ... and right now I'm angry, not sad.

-I see-Sheldon meditated a few seconds- Is it because I told everyone about our sex life?

-Yes.

-How can i fix it?

-You must realize that there are things that can be shared with everyone and others that can only be shared with friends or with each other.

-Is our sex life between those things?

-You can share some things with Leonard, Raj and Howard. I'd be lying if I said that I don't share things with Penny and Bernadette.

-And how can I know what details I can share with them and which not? -Amy scratched the back of her head while thinking how to explain to her boyfriend what things he should share and what not. After a while Sheldon seemed to understand- Again, I apologize for telling everyone.

-It's okay, Sheldon. You didn't know you shouldn't talk about it.

-You're a peach-Sheldon kissed her on the cheek and Amy laughed.

-You too-she said, looking at the cup next to her.

-It must have cooled down. I can heat it again-Sheldon offered. But Amy shook her head.

-It's perfect- she said after taking a sip-You were right. I already feel better.

-Really?- Amy nodded and Sheldon smiled. -I'm glad to hear that.

.

-I'm sorry, I ... -Amy looked at all the people there -I ... I have to go- she walk next to Dr. Pemberton and left the room where the reception for the winners of the Nobel Prize was taking place.

-Go with her. We will try to fix this-Leonard told Sheldon while Penny nodded.

-I was looking for you everywhere- Sheldon sat on the bench next to Amy.

-I ruined everything- Amy said, looking at the floor.

-Yes- Sheldon agreed, but seeing Amy's look, he added-What I meant is that I'm surprised it wasn't me who ruined everything.

-You're not helping me, Sheldon- Amy stood up and started walking away from her husband.

-Amy- Sheldon reached her and took her hand but she released him.

-You should go back to the reception. You can still win the prize with them.

-I already told you. I don't intend to win this award without you-he hold her hang again and this time Amy squeezed it tightly so Sheldon hugged her and kissed her hair- Why don't we go to the cafeteria to get you ready a hot beverage? If you feel better, we can go back to the reception, or if you prefer we can go home.

-I think the hot beverage will help me.

When they arrived at the cafeteria the lady who attended them told them that she didn't have the ingredients that Sheldon was asking for drinks, so Amy said there was no problem and that she would take anything else. But Sheldon told the woman who they were and that he would complain to President Siebert about the bad treatment to their Nobel-nominated doctors and the lady had no choice but to go in search of the ingredients.

-You shouldn't have talked to the poor woman like that- Amy said once they were sitting and with their drinks ready.

-Why not? President Siebert said we could ask for anything that ...

-Okay, honey-interrupted Amy putting her hand on his- I appreciate it -she said before taking a sip of her beverage.

.

-Is it too late to seek help from fertility experts and have this baby through a laboratory?- Amy asked after her last contraction which had been stronger than the previous ones.

-It was what I suggested 10 years ago, but someone- he looked at Penny who was on the other side of Amy's bed-said it was stupid and that my mother would bother with us.

-And I'm still right.

-I'm not so sureee-Amy finished with a scream squeezing her husband's hand that he just grimaced in pain. The contractions were becoming more frequent, but the doctor had told her that she had not dilated enough. -I can't do this- she said, about to cry.

-Of course you can, honey- Sheldon began to stroke her hair tenderly- You are the most intelligent, brave and persevering woman I've ever met. You have achieved all that you have proposed. You can do this. You can give birth to this baby and the other 5 we will have.

\- You're completely crazy if you think I'll go through this again Sheldon Lee Cooper!

-But we had agreed that...

-Sheldon, better shut up- Penny warned.

-But…

-Shut up before I ask the nurses to take you out.

-You said you didn't want to do this alone.

-Penny will be with me.

-But you forced me to watch all those nasty birth videos to prepare me for this moment and now you tell me that you don't want me here?

-You're an idiot-Sheldon opened his mouth to protest but said nothing- Go away.

-I'll be out in case you need me- he said sadly, but he had promised Amy that he would do anything she asked and planned to comply.

-Where do you think you are going?- Amy shouted when Sheldon was about to leave.

-You told me to leave- he said, looking confused at his wife.

-I change my mind. I can't do this without you- she reached her hand to him and Sheldon almost ran to take her- What can I do to help you? Do I get you a hot beverage? I know you're not sad or angry but ...

-Why not better you throw the hot hot beverage to your face?

-But it would burn me-he said, looking at his wife and then at Penny.

-She doesn't really mean it, Sheldon- Penny explained and he nodded.

-Oh yes, I'm serious! - Amy shouted again as the door opened and her doctor entered the room.

-Sounds like the little boy wants to meet his parents- the doctor put on the gloves and examined Amy- It's time- announced with a smile.

They were going to take the baby to clean him but Amy asked them to hand him over. She was eager to have her son in her arms.

-Hello Elliot -she said with a smile looking at the baby in her arms. She kissed his forehead and thought Sheldon would complain, but he also kissed his son. Both Penny and Amy looked surprised.

-What? -he ask when he saw how both women looked at him.

-You...you didn't wait for the nurses to clean the baby- Amy replied.

-Amy, it's my son. I also wanted to meet him and… -He shrugged and Amy smiled.

When the nurses finally handed the baby completely clean and dressed, it was Sheldon who took him in his arms. Penny said she would let others know that the baby was born because of what left the room.

-Thank you- Amy said when they were alone.

-Why?- Sheldon asked.

-For always help me feel better.

-You should thank the hot beverages- he reminded her.

-No, Sheldon- he looked at her confused- Hot beverages only make me feel better because it's you who offers them to me.

-I don't understand.

-Generally after you offering me the drink, you take me by the hand, kiss me or tell me that you love me. That is what makes me feel better not the hot beverage.

-I see- he handed the baby and then take her hand and began to kiss her all over her face.

-Sheldon, I'm sweaty.

-I don't care- he continued kissing her until he reached her lips-I love you and I love this little one- he said with a smile looking at his son.

-And we love you.


End file.
